Love In the Air
by bellagia8
Summary: Many years after charlie moves into the choclate factory with his family charlie finds a homeless woman and takes her in, could this be love? based on the 2005 movie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Charlie Bucket was the happiest person in the world when he moved him and his family to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, and now he was working with Willy to come up with new ideas for candy.

A year after Charlie moved in, Willy met a woman named Anna, they fell in love and then they got married and Charlie was very happy for Willy but Charlie was wondering when he would find love?

Many years later Charlie was walking back to the factory when he saw a girl in a dark ally, her clothes were baggy and dirty, her light brown hair was all over the place, and she was crying

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked

The women looked at him, her brown eyes filled with tears

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked waiting for an answer

The women nodded

"I live in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory I can take you there and you can stay for a couple days, would you like that? Charlie said

"Yes" the woman said

Charlie helped the woman up and they started to walk to the factory

"What's your name?" Charlie asked

"Gianna" the women said

"What's your name" Gianna asked

"Charlie" he said

When they got to the factory Gianna washed up and was given a room and new clothes. Charlie then came up to her room and was speechless

"Wow" Charlie said

"What?" Gianna asked

"You look so….so…beautiful" Charlie said truly meaning it

"Thank you Charlie no one's ever told me that before" Gianna said

Then they went to dinner to meet the family

A/N well love it? Hate it? please review, send me a suggestion maybe I'll use it, chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Charlie and Gianna got to Charlie's house everyone was waiting for them

"You think they'll be here soon?" grandpa Joe asked

"I'm sure they will" Mr. Bucket said

"I heard he's bringing a girl here tonight" Mrs. Bucket said

"How wonderful," Willy Wonka exclaimed

"Hello everyone," Charlie said as he and Gianna said as they walked through the door

"Hi Charlie," they all said in unison

"Everyone this is Gianna" Charlie said

"Hello Gianna, it's nice to meet you" said Mrs. Bucket

"Nice to meet you too" Gianna said

Charlie then introduced Gianna to his family and began to eat, everyone was having a great time and the family wanted to get to know her

"So Gianna where do you live" Anna asked

"Oh well I don't really have a place to stay"

"Oh you poor thing" said Mrs. Bucket

"You can stay here as long as you like, right Willy?" Anna asked

"Yeah" said Willy cheerfully

"Well thank you everyone for letting me stay" Gianna said

"Oh it's our pleasure" Anna said

"And thank you Mrs. Bucket for this lovely dinner" Gianna said

"You're welcome dear" Mrs. Bucket said

And with that Charlie and Gianna left the family and took a walk,

"I think they like me" Gianna said

"Of course they do" Charlie said

Charlie then walked Gianna to her room, and Charlie couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her night gown

"I had a great time tonight" Gianna said

"I did too" Charlie said

"Well good night" Gianna said

"Good night" Charlie said

"And Charlie?" Gianna asked

"Yes" said Charlie

"Thank you for taking me in" Gianna said

"You're welcome" said Charlie as he walked out of her room

As Charlie walked down the hall way, he felt something inside of him that he never felt before.

What am I felling? Charlie thought

Was it…. love?

**A/N **well what do you think of this chapter love it? Hate it? Please review and if you like you can check out my other story! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N **Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner you see, I've been having some issues at home so I took a break but now I'm back and here to stay!

The weeks went by and Charlie and his family got to know Gianna.

One day Anna took Gianna shopping.

"Oh Gianna this would look great on you" Anna said as she handed Gianna a pair of gray leggings and a white skirt.

Gianna then tried on the leggings and skirt bought them. After they went shopping, they went back to the factory and Charlie asked Gianna something.

"Gianna?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Yes?" Gianna said.

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" he asked.

"Yes" Gianna said.

That night Gianna wore a purple dress and her long brown hair was down. Charlie took Gianna to a fancy restaurant as they waited for the food to come Charlie and Gianna talked.

"So how was your night last night?" Charlie asked.

"It was great, it felt good waking up in a bed and taking a nice hot bath" Gianna replied.

"Forgive me if this is too personal, but how long have you been out on the streets" Charlie asked.

"Three years" Gianna replied.

Charlie gasped "Three years"

"Yes" Gianna said.

"Please forgive me if I'm asking questions that are too personal for you" Charlie said.

"No, no you took me in when I needed to help, you deserve to know" Gianna said.

"Ok, but you don't have to go on if you're not comfortable" Charlie said.

Gianna nodded.

"When I was twelve years old my parents died in a car crash, since there was no other intermediate family I was sent to an orphanage and I was sent from foster home to foster home, no one wanted me, and by the time I was eighteen I ran away and since then I was on the streets"

Charlie was gob smacked he didn't know what to say.

"Oh Gianna I'm so sorry," Charlie said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my life was a living hell before you took me in." Gianna said.

Charlie smiled.

After their date Charlie walked Gianna to the factory.

"Oh Charlie, thank you for the wonderful date" Gianna said.

"It was my pleasure" Charlie said.

Charlie and Gianna looked at each other for a moment and then Charlie then pressed his lips to Gianna's.

Gianna quickly pulled away.

Charlie frowned "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just….. I have to go" Gianna said as she ran into the factory and into her room

Leaving Charlie on the front steps on the factory… alone

**A/N** Well? What do you think? Thank you to all the people who reviewed and favored this story.


End file.
